


He Couldn't Be Blamed For Saying Yes

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has to say yes to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Couldn't Be Blamed For Saying Yes

Adam let Michael take him over, washing away everything that was human and replacing it with righteous fury.

He couldn't be blamed for saying yes. He was saving the world. He was going to stop Lucifer. At the very least, he was giving Michael a true vessel whereas Lucifer lacked one. That meant they should win, right?

Sam and Dean couldn’t have understood what was at stake or they wouldn’t have said no. They’d been hunters too long; the idea of the Devil didn’t scare them as much as it did someone who had grown up normally. Someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
